


Moonlight

by liz_mo



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Multi, Pre-OT3, Pre-Relationship, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_mo/pseuds/liz_mo
Summary: After the battle of Endor, Luke can't sleep





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valarltd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valarltd/gifts), [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [rain_sleet_snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/gifts), [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



> For the folks who wrote they liked Han/Luke/Leia in their stocking. For  valarltd, celeste9, saturnofthemoon, rain_sleet_snow, lionessvalenti for fandom_stocking 2016/17.  
> This got fluffier than intended. But we all need cuddles and hugs right now.  
> Beta-read by the uncomparable genteelrebel. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

After the fires have burned down, after even the most raucous of the rebels and the Ewoks have succumbed to their exhaustion, Luke still can't sleep.   
He is utterly exhausted, both in body and mind, and he needs to rest.   
  
Too much has happened today - yesterday? - and his mind just won't quiet down. His emotions are tumbling over each other, none of them closer to being resolved.   
Luke would like more hugs from Leia and Han, his thoughts went quiet when they touched him. More touches than simple hugs would be good, too, although this last one surprised him a bit. And Luke is sure he wasn't thinking about cuddles or a hand on his shoulder. Not only that he wants that from Han, which is not all that surprising after he thought about it for a bit, but also from Leia who is his sister.   
But Luke loved her before he knew she was his sister. He isn't sure what being in love entails, though he thinks that what Han and Leia have might be it. He is sure that he doesn't share what they have. He is also sure that they anchor him in ways no one else can and never will.  
  
Without his conscious knowledge, Luke's feet have carried him towards the little clearing where Leia and Han have bedded down for what remains of the night.  
They are snuggled together under several blankets against the trunk of one of the huge trees that populate the forest of Endor. Their heads are resting so close together, Luke can't distinguish whose hair belongs to whom in the semi-darkness.  
He doesn't want to disturb them. Maybe they don't want him here. Yet he is drawn ever closer to them as if by an invisible thread.  
Again, Luke's feet have a mind of their own, and he's stood right next to them, when Han raises his head and blinks at him. The moonlight plays with his hair and Luke can't look away, poised between wanting to sink down into their arms and -  
  
"You're thinking too much, kid", Han sighs and pulls him down to their nest of blankets.   
  
"We'll figure it out tomorrow, little brother", Leia whispers in his ear as she curls up in front of him. Luke winds his arm around her waist. He fits against her perfectly. He is never letting her go again.   
  
"Who says I'm the younger one?" Luke mumbles, thinking he wouldn't mind being Leia's little brother. She is awesome at protecting.   
  
"Sleep now", Han adds as he curls against Luke's back and throws his arm over Luke's waist in turn, brushing against Leia and turning the motion into a caress.   
  
Luke's whirling thoughts are wiped out. Instead there is warmth, peace, quiet and the stirring of something which he is sure they will explore tomorrow. Or rather, once they have slept.   
But most important of all there is love and whatever the future holds they will face it together. 

Luke is smiling as he falls asleep.


End file.
